Out of Context
by YourConscience813
Summary: Marluxia decides to take Naminé for a romantic stroll through his flower garden. But when he explains his intentions to fellow members, things get taken out of context. MarluxiaxNaminé. Hints of MarxZex, MarxLar, and MarxAku


-Oneshot- This is a edited version of the first fanfic that I ever posted on this site. I remember that I wrote it because someone I knew liked this pairing very much. I thought it was cute and I'm open minded about doing new things. So, it was like _wabam_- story. Tada, here it is. I did not change a lot upon editing, I just made it run a little more smoothly. Or at least in my opinion. Added here and there, you know what I'm talking about. Well, I do hope you like it.

I am still open for reviews. It would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts but if I did then it would have been REALLY entertaining and twisted. Seriously, now.

* * *

The atmosphere around Castle Oblivion was tense. Suffocating so. The occupants of the castle were busy preparing for the legendary Keyblade Masters arrival. Every nobody had their own set of tasks to perform. Zexion usually patrolled the grounds of the castle or, at least, pretend to in some way. The two, Vexen and Lexaeus, had to obey the administrator of Castle Oblivion who gave them some of Axel's and Larxene's chores to do for the time being. Axel sat around most of the time, trying to break records for balancing pencils on his nose. Just to get out of doing some real work and to refrain from killing anyone, Larxene practiced her aim and battle skills on lesser nobodies that would wonder around the castle halls. That leaded down to Marluxia, who had his own affairs, as he called it, to deal with.

Then there was Naminé, who would sit at her table in her little room and draw quietly as Axel and Larxene argued on who would be the one to watch over her. As Sora's arrival came closer, the less time she had to spend with anyone else. Zexion- when he could get a break- came to visit with Naminé and learned how she can rewrite the memories of Sora and those around him. It seemed fascinating to him. Axel and Larxene would- if they could- avoid all contact with the witch. On different days, Marluxia would visit from time to time but had to leave a minute after he had arrived. Things were as lonesome as ever. However, she never could bring herself to complain about it.

Naminé sighed. She looked down at the drawing of Sora she was creating. Her eyes fixed on his two bright blue orbs for eyes and his spiky brown hair. Axel joked around a lot, calling Sora her savor, but Naminé didn't know how he could possibly save her from this. Could he really save her from a life a nonexistence? Was anyone really that special?

Quietly, she put her colored pencils down and looked up from her end of the table. Axel and Larxene were ordered to keep an eye on Naminé today so, as usually, they did exactly as they were told _not_ to do. Goof around and such. They sat at the other end of the table and played with some cards Axel had swiped off of Luxord before leaving The Castle That Never Was. With how much noise they were making, Naminé could tell what game they were playing and that Axel was losing.

"That's bullshit Larxene." The red head yelled as Larxene supposedly put down two jacks.

Larxene glared at him from across the table. "You know Axel; you don't have to scream bullshit on every turn."

He grinned. No beamed at the comment. "Yeah, but am I right or am I right?" Smugly, he reached over and flipped the two cards over. "Shit...," he murmured in disbelief, "Two jacks..."

The blond shook her head and they continued with their game. Naminé watched from a distance, not really interested but bored beyond belief. The soon quit their game for the comical man had burned all the cards he had in his hands. Then she felt a breath of air warming her right cheek, bringing her out of her thoughts swiftly. "Hello there."

Rapidly, she whirled around and looked over her shoulder, up at the pink haired man. As she began to say something, Marluxia put his fingers to her lips. "Don't speak. I want to show you something." Gracefully, he stepped back and held out a hand that Naminé took it cautiously. Then they left, leaving a very confused Axel and very disgusted Larxene behind.

"I've wanted to show you this for the longest time, my little pet." Marluxia purred as he held onto Naminé's hand gingerly, leading the way through two large double doors. "Welcome to my flower garden."

The young blond was stunned by the colors of reds, pinks, whites, and the different hues of green. "It's- It's so beautiful," she said quietly. Her gazed fell onto the roses and the petals that were falling from the blooms on the ceiling. It was raining blossoms. Then a thought came into her mind. _'Why was he bringing me here?'_

Marluxia smiled, "Thank you, my dear. I am very pleased to hear you say that. You see, I spend most of my time in my garden. Tending to its every need. Very hard work I might add." The Graceful Assassin pointed to fallen rose petals extending his arm and catching one or two in his open palm. Cupping it gently, he frowned and found a new interest in this certain subject. "However, even the fallen petals are beautiful when rejected from its mother's bloom."

As the urbane man continued with his poetic theory, the two that they had left earlier had followed as well and were now hiding behind a hedge. The red head rolled his eyes melodramatically as he turned away from the scene to see what the blond beside him was up to. "Did you really have to bring your camera with us?"

Larxene grinned evilly, "You never know when some great blackmail photos will come along." Then, suddenly, she was waving a file in front of the pryo's nose with the tab: Christmas, Traverse Town. Oh, how grand.

"Le gasp!" Desperately, he reached out for the file but fell flat on his face.

"Oh yes, I do like this one of--" She was cut short as Axel tried again to take the pictures away from her but that resulted in mad laughter as he failed once more. Like a child, she began to run around in circles with Axel chasing her, both of them in chibi form.

After a few minutes of this, the red head eventually trips over his own feet and tumbles into a patch of thorny roses. Ten marks out of ten on his landing skills. "Ow... Larx… I really do hate you." His gaze peered upwards to see the blond doing a small victory dance before noticing that blood was dripping down the side of his face. "Is this what he's been doing while we've been working our asses off with Sora's arrival? Playing with his flowers, the prissyfit?"

"You've been _sitting_ on your ass the whole time or have you forgotten already?"

He carefully pulled himself up and wiped some on the blood away with the sleeve of his cloak. If he was not feeling dizzy, then it must not be too bad. "But sitting is working! You have to sit there for hours while you balance that damn pencil on your nose. And you _can't move_. Then you loss feeling in your butt and you can't move it because you have that damn pencil still on your nose! It's a damn dilemma!"

"Shhh! Marly might notice us wondering around in here." Instinctively, she ran a gloved hand over both of her antennas, temporally flattening them against her blond hair. Why didn't the pink haired man notice them when they were running around earlier, they did not know. However, she knew that Marluxia would notice if they made too much of a ruckus. The two watched as the Graceful Assassin continued his walk with Naminé. Then, all of a sudden, the Savage Nymph smirked. She moved closer to the one next to her to whisper, "Marly's such a horrible pedophile. He could have at least locked the door."

Axel nodded in agreement, whispering back behind a hand, "And who would have thought he would go after Naminé? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would be straight! Hell, with this he could be the straightest guy in the whole organization!"

Larxene snorted, "Who would have guessed?"

"I'm telling you, I always thought he would go after that emo kid."

"Are you talking about me? I am flattered."

Axel and Larxene jumped, bumping heads in the process. It took a moment for them to recover from their idiotic act. Hey, they sort of deserved it, in some respect. There in front of the two was number six in the organization, Zexion. The taller nobody raised an eyebrow at how this situation had grown. "The emo kid's here too? Well, this is a pleasant surprise."

"Axel, Larxene," The bluish/silverish haired boy acknowledged. "May I ask why you are here?"

"Well," Larxene stood straighter to look down at the Cloaked Schemer, "May we ask why _you_ are here?" Metaphorically, the blond seemed to resemble a bully on the playground striking fear in some younger kid like lightning. Which, in reality, was correct.

He frowned as Larxene had poked fun at his height by towering over him. _'Why did I have to be so damn small?! She's even the freaking Savage Nymph! Aren't nymphs suppose to be small?!'_ Zexion shook his head pulling him from his thoughts. "Number Eleven wanted to ask me for a favor, so I came to report but, as you can see..." He made a small gestured over to Marluxia who was now entwining his fingers with the young girl's. "...He is very busy at the moment."

"Ah..." The red head nodded along, believing the other's story. However, Larxene wasn't as easily fooled.

"So what did he want you to do?"

"Larxene, do you really expect me to know everything?"

"Umm... yeah I really do."

"I cannot say the same for you."

"Well, as I see it, we aren't on the topic of my intelligence now are we?"

Zexion stopped dead on. "You don't have any intelligence, Larxene."

Axel jumped into the bickering, "But we weren't on the topic of Larx not having any intelligence either!"

"I'm so glad you've been paying attention, Axel." Zexion said in monotone.

"Well, you know, I always pa-- OMG IT'S SOMETHING SHINY!" Axel ran off quickly in a different direction.

Larxene countered back, "But even though we weren't on the subject of my intelligence, we weren't on the subject on yours, and why we would even attempt to talk about how smart Axel actually is." To prove her point, she looked over at the red head who was searching frantically for whatever it was that seemed shiny. "You have tried to change the topic! You're hiding something, emo kid! And it's time to tell me why you're really here!"

"But if I even were to tell you at all then why would I be leading you on the wrong path?"

"But if you were smart," As she had done with the red head earlier, the girl pulled out a file named: Port Royal, "You would learn that I hold all the cards."

"Gasp!" Zexion tried to gasp in monotone but obviously failed. Like Déjà vu, he reached forward to grab the file and fell as Axel had done before. This caused the other to laugh at his defeat.

"And Let me tell you," she chuckled as she opened the file and began to flip through the pictures and who knows what else in the file, "These are some GREAT cards."

"How did you get those?!"

Her face was unchanging and it took a minute or so before she actually answered him. Larxene, obviously intrigued by the photos, continues to flip through the file. "I have connections."

Pissed by the whole situation, Zexion jumped up and tried to retrieve the evidence in a quick snatch. "Gimme those!"

With one smooth motion, Larxene dodged Zexion who fell once again flat on his face. "Yo ho ho, little one."

A jumbled of muffled words could be heard coming from the smaller one who was face down in the dirt. Carefully, he pushed himself up and looked up at the blond, "I mean, shut up you stupid bitch."

"You can't make me... unless you hit me with that long sword of yours," the blond said, pointing to the picture she was referring to. Then… with that comment, a war began against the emo and the degenerate bitch.

"Damn it!"

"Where did--"

"No, just shut up."

"But I--"

"Larxene, quit it."

"Come on!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Zexy! It's the pic--"

"What did I just say?!"

"Sorry guys, it was just a candy wrapper."

Both Larxene and Zexion whirled around, "I don't want to know about your freakin' candy wrapper!"

Axel grinned as he turned away from Larxene and Zexion, who continued with their argument, to observe what the other nobodies were doing. Marluxia continued to beam at Naminé who was blushing like crazy. It was only when the pink haired man leaned down and romantically kissed the flushed blond did the heat in the room become tremendously hot.

Larxene turned to see why Axel had suddenly become so stiff, "Hey Ax... What's- - Holy mother of moogle!"

Larxene's scream made Marluxia jolt upward- and why he didn't notice them screaming at each other before... Nobody knows really knows... Maybe he was just 'in the moment'-, breaking off his passionate kiss with Naminé abruptly. Then, as he turned towards the noise, he felt himself suddenly become weightless then crash back down, a sharp pain striking through his back. He looked up through narrow eyes. "Ouch..." He winced. "Thanks for the broken back, Axel. I appreciate it. I will be sure to repay you once I can move again."

"Larxene, stop taking pictures and go take Naminé back to her room." The Flurry of Dancing Flames held the other nobody's body securely to the ground as Larxene, who creased the snapshots with a frown and sarcastic comment, quickly grabbed Naminé, who had fallen to the ground in shock, and ran away from the two. Or at least tried to.

"Axel, you're misinterpreting my intentions." Marluxia muttered calmly from beneath the red head, his face calm and collected. "In addition, for someone as skinny as you, someone would at least think you weighted less than a Dusk."

"No anorexic cracks please. It won't help your case."

"Axel, you have to be more understanding of things." He grinned as Axel gave him a disgusted glare. His eyes closed as he tried shrugging his shoulders as he began to explain. "My intentions have nothing wrong about them."

"And what were your intentions?"

"Well, first I was taking a walk with my Naminé. A romantic stroll. I would say, 'you know how it is,' but I do not believe that you do. Then, we were going to have lunch in the middle of my flower garden. I prepared something special for the two of us. Next, I was going to take my dearest pet through those double doors at the other end of my garden. Lastly, and the most important aspect of all, I was simply going to show Naminé my bush." Marluxia confessed.

Every Nobody in the room -besides the Ever-So-Blissful Marly- froze in shock over the Graceful Assassin's clarification of his intentions.

Axel was snickering, trying to hold back from bursting out into insane fits of laughter. "What did you just say?"

The man underneath of him rolled his blue eyes, his head mimicking his eyes movement. Once more, it was melodramatic at it's worst. "I said, I was just simply going to show her my bush."

Larxene's mouth was formed in a perfect circle, Naminé blushed wildly at the other girl's side, and Zexion stayed hidden, watching the action from a distance. It was like its own little drama that was about to unfold. All three of them were witnesses of the trail: Flames vs. Idiot.

"So... you're telling me... you were..." Axel couldn't get them rest out as he had been brought to tears from his insane laughter fit. Since the red head couldn't keep his composer, the trail was renamed to: Pyro Babbling Moron vs. Idiot.

"You're laughing at my bush? Gosh, you can be so damn childish when it comes to the size of bushes, Axel. Everyone wants to see my award-winning bush! You just have to deal with it!" Everyone would have been quite impressed if they were not either stunned speechless or laughing at the time. Marluxia kept a stern mask over his face that was different from his fellow Nobody who was still trying to quit from dying from laughter.

Zexion crossed his arms, "Damn right everyone wants your bush."

With that Larxene unfroze, suddenly. It was nice that she finally came out of the comatose state that she was in or else she would have gone insane. On the other hand, her head would have exploded over the other victims. Either or would have ended up the same way, she thought. "I can't take this." Quickly, she grabbed Naminé's wrist and started to guide her towards the door.

"But why are you still laughing? You've seen my bush many times Axel."

For the second time that day, they all froze as Marluxia grinned satisfied, up at the flustered red head.

Since he was so far off from the others, his words were not noticeable. Still, Zexion grinned slightly, mumbling, "I've seen it too."

"I'm going to kill you," Axel gritted his teeth.

"But why Axel? Ashamed that you don't have a big beautiful bush like mine? You're jealous of my bush, aren't you?" That was it, he was a dead man. It was already on the red head's schedule for today. No turning back now. Marluxia shot a smug grin at the other man, whose face now matched the color of his hair. "How marvelous, you really do learn new things everyday."

Naminé pulled at Larxene's sleeve, which resulted in the older girl pushing the other a few inches away from her. "Not now Naminé! These are the pictures of the century!" True. So very true. Larxene continued to flash pictures as Axel's face increased in color then wondered why she did not buy a camera that recorded video. It was such a shame.

Zexion laughed slightly at the scene, "Big and beautiful is right."

All of a sudden, Axel jumped up, letting his captive go free. "Damn it!" Just as fast, he sprinted towards Larxene -and her camera- and directed her towards the door. "Take Naminé and go away!" He gave her a hard push out the double doors and turned back to the pink haired man with a not so pleasant look on his face. However, the other was enjoying this too much.

"You could have said please." With that little remark said, Larxene left the room with Naminé in tow.

Naminé blushed hard even when she wasn't in the room anymore. "Umm... Larxene?"

"What?"

"Have you seen Marluxia's bush?"

A broad grin spread across the Savage Nymph's face.

Back in the pedophile's flower garden, Axel shook his head. The color in his face not dying down for a second, making him even more frustrated. "Marluxia. If you _ever _mention that again," he threatened, "I'll..."

Marluxia shook his head, utterly pleased with himself at that very moment, "You'll what Axel? There is nothing you can say that can hurt me."

"Oh, I won't say anything."

"I know but... Wait... What?"

Axel grinned then pulled out his own little file -with flames decorated on it and other drawing that looked like it was done by a five year old- labeled: Wonderland. "I would rather show them."

"Hoe meh gawd, gasp!" Marluxia clasped his hand over his mouth in a dramatic manner making Axel think to himself _'How is this guy not gay?'_ It was actually rather depressing for some reason. To his surprise, Marluxia did not attempt to grab for the file or anything unlike the others. Instead, he put one hand on his hip and snapped his fingers in the pryo's face. "Oh no you didn't!"

'_What the hell? How can he be not gay? How? Tell me!' _Axel smiled, despite the fact that he was cursing to himself via his mind. "Larxene isn't the only one with interesting blackmail photos. You talk, I'll show. Fight fire with fire! Beat out the flames!" With that being said, the red head spun around on his heels and, with a little skip in his strut, he walked away from the dumbfound Marluxia.

"Hmmp." The Graceful Assassin crossed his arms against his chest. "Stupid Pyro. Stupid Wonderland. Stupid--Ah!"

Two arms wrapped around the waist of the man startling him. Slowly, he spun around to see the bluish haired emo with a smirk on his face. Well, he did lose his little fun for today. Now it was time to make up for it, I suppose. "Wonderland?"

The pink haired Nobody grinned then, "Port Royal?" The other did not question it. They stared at each other both smirking like the idiots they are. Then, the silence was broken by confusion, "But, why are you here Zexion?"

Zexion's grin widened. "I came to water your bush."

* * *

-End of Oneshot- *is shot* After reading over this again, I can remember smirking to myself whenever someone would say anything relating to roses or gardens. Or bushes… But that's besides the point. So, yeah. It is finished and I have to go and work on some of my other stories and get them finished hopefully. Wow, my friends are right, I am such a lazy bum.

Review if you wish, tell me what you think, tell me what's going through your mind.

YourConscience813


End file.
